


El sonido del Otoño

by Wood_Stock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wood_Stock/pseuds/Wood_Stock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando solo hace falta escuchar.<br/>Personajes de J. K. Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sonido del Otoño

A Luna Lovegood le encantaba salir a los jardines a observar su entorno, leer e **l** _Quisquilloso_ o buscar Blibbers maravillosos entre los arbustos.

Ese día, como cualquier otro, Luna se sentó bajo la protección de un enorme árbol que estaba cerca del Lago Negro y se relajo apoyada en el tronco, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus sentidos trabajasen por ella. Oía como las ramas bailaban al compás de una leve brisa; notaba como las secas hojas del suelo se resquebrajaban bajo su peso; y olía todos los aromas que la naturaleza producía a su alrededor.

A Theodore Nott le encantaba salir a los jardines a leer un **libro** con toda la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la sombra de su árbol. Pero ese día fue diferente, porque una cabellera larga y brillante como los rayos del sol descansaba en el que había marcado como su remanso de paz. 

Se acercó, curioso, para identificar a aquella persona que osaba profanar su lugar, aunque en el fondo lo sabía, pues le era imposible no reconocer aquellos rubios y desordenados cabellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver el rostro dormido de Luna, se quedó ahí, observando el aura de tranquilidad que profesaba la pequeña chica.

— Hola, Theodore Nott. — ella habló, saludando al sorprendido chico con su suave y aniñada voz.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — Theo no había visto ninguna alteración en el rostro de la rubia que demostrara que había notado su presencia.

— Tus pasos son más ligeros y lentos que los de las demás personas, como si no tuvieras prisa en llegar a tu destino — Luna solo movía su boca, manteniendo todo su cuerpo quieto y relajado —. Sé que tú sueles estar aquí leyendo, pero espero que no te importe que compartamos el árbol; yo no haré ningún ruido ni te molestaré de ninguna forma.

Theo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer. Así pasaron las horas hasta que terminó su lectura y se dedicó a observar a Luna.

— Luna. — la llamó.

—¿Hm? 

— ¿Qué haces tumbada en el suelo? — preguntó lo que le llevaba pensando todo el tiempo que estuvo en el jardín.

— Escucho al **otoño**. — respondió la chica, sin alterar su posición.

— ¿Y cómo haces eso? — Theo era conocido por se un chico curioso y con ganas desprender, pese a no ser un Ravenclaw.

— Ven, túmbate a mi lado — Luna palmeó las hojas con su mano invitándole a echarse y Theo obedeció —. Ahora cierra los ojos y escucha… ¿Oyes como susurra en tu oído y como te acaricia suavemente?¿Nos es precioso?

— Sí, lo es. — Theo observaba con ternura a Luna, sin despegar la mirada de su pequeño otoño.


End file.
